Sober
by Tim's My Guy 21
Summary: This is my short story on what it would have been like if Tommy stayed gone, for over three months. And Jude is living life after the fact. Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing but the idea and maybe a song or two but I will tell you when I use one.
1. Inro and preview of what is to come

I have this major hankering to write a million words about some insane subject from this idea being formed in my head and I decided that I could only make it work for Instant Star for it is my favorite show of all time. I have been listening to "Sober"by Kelly Clarkson for the past couple of days and it got me thinking about an idea for an Instant Star One-shot but as I am writing out my plot I may take this to be a short story, like five or six chapters, and it would be taking place after season two. What it would be like if Jude were telling Tommy she still loved but was getting over him because after three months she is done being the self pity girl she had become because of his departure. So this is my preview of what is to come. This is just a preview, not a chapter, of the story. And I own nothing.

"Sadie, he's gone and as far as I can tell he isn't coming back," Jude says to her sister.

"Just because I love you and don't want to see you hurt anymore. I am going to tell you I am proud of you , because you realized that," Sadie tells her.

-- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - -- -

"What if I told you things aren't what they seem to be Sadie?" Jude asks.

"What do you mean Jude?" a confused Sadie asks.

----------- --- ---- ---- -- ---- ---- -- --

"How do I know that he isn't the one for me?" Jude questioned. "I've loved him since I was fifteen. And that hasn't change one bit in the last three months."

"You don't and you never will if you don't try and get over him." Kwest reasons with me.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"I have been thinking about him more and more lately," she pauses, "Why is that dad?"

"Because you have a sixth sense when it comes to him, and some how you know something that no one else knows about him. That is one reason why and the fact that you are in love with him. And no matter what anyone says you don't have to get over him." Stuart looks at his youngest daughter as he tries to explain how love works. "Things happen for a reason sweetie. Maybe this is God's way of testing your love for each other. Any nothing makes the heart grow fonder than distance."

"Thanks daddy. You always know just what to say to make me feel better." Jude says as she gives he father a hug.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - -- - - - - - - -

Some one writes the letter of a life time. She has decided that he needs to know the truth about everything, even if it means opening her heart up just to be broken again. There is nothing worse than being left by the person you love most in this world. Who will let their heart be put on the line.

- - - - -- - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_**"**__**Three months and I'm still sober**__**"**_

That is a lot to say in one little fragment of a sentence that could explain my whole world to you. I am afraid of everything around me. I am not the little girl you left behind. I am this new woman that has loved you these past two years and yet you still think I am just some little girl who is wasting her time on you. How do you know how I feel if you have no idea what you feel. Let me get this through your head I am no longer the Jude you knew. I have grown to be this amazing woman who knows exactly what she wants and that happens to be you. And if that makes you uncomfortable well then too damn bad life is not always how you want it to be. I love you and always will. I am sorry that the only way I could through to you is by this letter. Now I am going to walk away and it is your choice to follow me and if you don't I will understand. Not everything is supposed to work out.

Love, Jude

Again this is only a preview, not the real thing. Thank you and Stay tuned to see what happens.


	2. Three months has past

My Disclaimer: I own nothing relating to Instant Star or Sober by Kelly Clarkson. I am just using both parties as I wish.

As of yesterday he has been gone three months. And as always there is a girl sitting in a recording booth trying to write her next hit. But little did this girl she was being watched by her older sister and her sister's boyfriend.

_"I want to help her so bad but I don't know what she needs" _Sadie explains to Kwest

_"I know you do, Hun, but you have to believe she can do this without you." _

_"But what if she can't, Kwest you saw what she was like the day after he left." _She says as she turns to her boyfriend of two and a half months.

_"Yeah__ you're right I did." _He pauses and looks in the window at the girl they have been discussing for the past two months_. "And that is why I think she can do this on her own. She is strong Sadie, Stronger than I think anyone would believe."_

Sadie nods her head in agreement as she make her way back to her place at the receptionist's desk. Kwest takes a deep breath before walking in the room that held so many memories for the one who was already there.

_"Jude, __do__ you have anything to record?"_ He asks her as he sits in the chair next to her.

_"No, but I do want to talk to you about something important."_ She tells him as she turns to face him.

_"Okay, Shoot."_

_"Was there ever a point in__ your life where you loved some__one so much that, you were to afraid to tell them how you truly felt?"_ She asks him but not totally looking him in the eyes.

Kwest looks out at the receptionist desk to Sadie before answering Jude's question. _"Yeah I have. And to tell you the truth, I think you should tell them before it is too late."_

_"But what if__ it was already too late. How do I tell this person I love him when I don't even know where he is?"_ She asks on the verge of tears.

"_Is this about th__e__ way you feel about Tommy?"_ Kwest asks her as gently as possible, knowing the delicate state she is in.

She let the tears silently fall down her face as she shook her head yes.

_"Then I say you write him 2 letters. One that says you love him and that he is the one for you. And __one__ that says you have realized that you love him but he is not the one for you."_

"_How do I know that he isn't the one for me?"_ Jude questioned. _"I've loved him since I was fifteen. And that hasn't __changed__ one bit in the last three months."_

_"You don't and you never will, if you don't try and get over him." _Kwest reasons with her.

_"But what if I don't want to get over him?"_ She asks.

_"Then your love is meant to be and you need to let your heart tell you what to do_." Kwest answers.

_"Can I ask you one more thing?"_

_"Yeah you can ask me anything."_

_"You __are__ in love with Sadie aren't you?"_ She questioned,

_"Now to be able to answer that question you have to promise what I tell you is just between you and me." _

_"I promise it stays in this room only."_ She pauses, _"When are you going to tell Sadie?"_

_"I haven't even answered your question and you think you already know the answer."_ He exclaims.

_"NO I know the answer I just wanted to be sure. So do you or what?"_ She asks again.

_"Yeah I do. That is how I knew to answer your first question."_ He confessed to her.

_"So why haven't you told her yet?"_ Jude asks him.

_"The same reason you haven't told anyone about you loving Tommy."_ He explains to her.

Jude looks at him as she processes the truth behind her feelings for Tommy. Kwest takes her not replying as a sign to leave her alone so she can process her thoughts. As he gets to the door he looks back to see she had already started to write in her notebook which was a good sign considering she hadn't been writing since Tommy left.

She sits there and writes for hours before she finally has what she needs to record the song she has been needing to get out of her system. So she walks into the recording booth and sets everything up before going in the sound booth and pressing record but putting it on a delay.

She straps her guitar around her shoulders and starts to play and sing.

_ And I don't know__  
This could break my heart or save me__  
Nothing's real__  
Until you let go completely  
__So here I go with all my thoughts I've been saving__  
So here I go with all my fears weighing on me_

_Three months and I'm still sober__  
Picked all my weeds but kept the flowers  
__But I know it's never really over_

_And I don't know__  
I could crash and burn but maybe__  
At the end of this road I might catch a glimpse of me__  
So I won't worry about my timing, I want to get it right__  
No comparing, second guessing, no not this time_

_Three months and I'm still breathing__  
Been a long road since those hands I left my tears in but I know  
__It's never really over, no_

_Wake up_

_Three months and I'm still standing here__  
Three months and I'm getting better yeah__  
Three months and I still am_

_Three months and it's still harder now__  
Three months I've been living here without you now__  
Three months yeah, three months_

_Three months and I'm still breathing  
__Three months and I still remember it__  
Three months and I wake up_

_Three months and I'm still sober__  
Picked all my weeds but kept the flowers_


	3. A sister in need and back home again

I still own nothing to do with Instant star and Kelly Clarkson's song "Sober". I just use them to benefit your reading desires.

* * *

A man woke one morning from a nightmare about the girl he loved more than life itself. He didn't know what it meant but he knew that if life turns out anything like his dream, he wouldn't be able to live any more.

Tommy sits in his bed in his childhood home in Montana, thinking of the girl he left behind. Darius had been contacted by his father who couldn't get through to Tommy. Tommy's baby sister was sick and needed his help to take care of her daughter, his niece, McCayla. His life has been turned upside down since she is only three. She may be the cutest three years old but she is such a handful.

BANG…. BANG…. BANG…

_"Untle Tommy. It's time to wate up."_ McCayla called through his door.

_"Okay sweetie, I'll be down in the kitchen in a minute."_ He called back out to her.

He threw the covers off of him and got out of bed. He walked into his bathroom and started the shower. He walked back into his room and to his closet. He picked out what he was going to wear before going over to his dresser and pulling out a pair of boxers. He walked back into to the bathroom and stripped out of the boxers he wore to bed and hopped into the shower.

* * *

Meanwhile in the kitchen downstairs.

_"What do you want for breakfast, Sunshine?"_ McCayla's mom, Isabel asked her daughter.

_"Pantates."_ Her daughter asks for in the cutest way for not being able to say the word "Pancakes".

_"Whatever you want babygirl."_

_"What does she want?"_ Tommy asks as he enters the room giving Isabel a kiss on the cheek and McCayla a bear hug. _"How is my favorite niece doing today?"_

_"Mommy is mating me pantates."_ She replied not being able to say the "Kah" sound in making pancakes.

_"Is __that__ so?"_ Looking at Isabel, as he replied to her. _"Do you need any help?"_

_"No but you could entertain her while I cook them."_ She tells him.

"_Okay… McCayla, sweetheart you want to go outside and feed Cupid?"_ He asks her and sees her blue eyes light up, at the thought of being able to feed the old gray mare that lived in the stables behind their house. Her bright blue eyes reminded him so much of Jude's when she would finish a song she had been working on for so long.

_"Yeah untle Tommy."_ She says grabbing his hand and pulling him towards the backdoor.

_"Watch her carefully Tommy. You know how she likes to wander away."_ Isabel instructed him.

_"I think in the past three months I would know this for I was the one who lost her the first time I watched her, Remember."_ He sarcastically replied.

About thirty minutes later the two walk back into the house laughing hysterically.

_"McCayla go to the bathroom and wash up for breakfast."_ Isabel told her daughter.

_"Otway mommy. Untle Tommy you have to put me down."_ McCayla tells him after he hadn't put her down for the fact that he was thinking about Jude.

_"Oh right sorry sweetie."_ He apologizes as he sets her down. She skips her way to the bathroom down the hall.

_"You miss her, don't you?"_ Isabel blatantly asks.

_"Miss who?"_ He asks caught off guard by her question.

_"Jude. The girl you tell McCayla about every night before you put her to sleep. Your rock goddess princess." _

_"Is it that obvious, that I miss her?"_

_"Since I am your sister yes. To mom and dad not so much. McCayla knows she is the one who brought it to my attention a couple of weeks ago."_ She explains to him.

_"She really is smart for a three year old."_ He laughs it off hoping to change the subject.

_"Yeah she is. And some days she is a terrorist but that only means she is living her life her way."_ She agrees letting the subject change to McCayla, but only for now.

_"MOMMY, where are my pantates?"_ They hear the three year old call from the kitchen.

_"Sit down in your chair and I will serve them to you."_ Isabel answers her. _"Tom Tom you can do that yourself."_

He sticks out his bottom lip to make a pout, _"But I want you to."_

She laughs at his antics, "_Well then you have to do something for me if I do this for you_." She bargains with him.

He breaks out into a nervous smile, _"And what would that be?"_

_"You will find out later when we talk."_ She says to him.

_"Talk? What do we need to talk about?"_ He asks her.

_"Some stuff. Don't worry it is nothing bad. But it will have to wait until this one here is N-a-p-p-i-n-g."_ She explains as she sets both their plates of food in front of them and takes her seat to watch them eat.

"_Untle Tommy, will you tell me about the princess, pwease?"_ McCayla asks as she finishes her pancakes.

_"Maybe later pumpkin. Untle Tommy has a very important call to make to his very big boss."_ He tells her.

_"How is the Big Darius doing?"_ Isabel asks as she set McCayla's plate in the sink. "_McCayla, sunshine, can you do mommy a favor and go color for a little bit."_

_"Yeah mommy"_ she says as she wanders out of the room and into her play room.

_"I don't know how he is doing. The last time I talked to him was like two weeks ago_." He answers Isabel, who was now doing the dishes.

_"Well I'll let you call him, get some work done, call Jude, and play with McCayla, then put her down for her nap. While I clean up the house a bit."_ She instructs him while finishing up on the dishes that were used that morning for breakfast.

_"I will. I'll be upstairs if you need me."_ He informs her. He walks out the room, only to turn around halfway up the stairs remembering something. "_Where are mom and dad?"_

_"They are going to be gone for the next month. They went back to Paris for their anniversary. And there was something else but I don't rem__ember right now."_ She tells him, noticing that he said nothing to her about calling Jude.

_"Okay."_

He turned around and walked upstairs to call Darius. He walks into his room and shut the door. He grabbed his phone off the night stand next to his bed and dials Darius's private line at G-major.

_"G-major, Good morning how may I help you?"_ A female asks.

_"Sadie????"_

"_Tom, is that you?"_ She asks amazed.

_"Can you just direct my call to Darius?"_

_"No he is in a meeting that is why I am answering this phone line."_ She tells him.

_"Can you tell him I called and to have him call me back?"_ he asks.

_"Yeah, but can I ask you something before you hang up on me?" _

_"What Sadie?"_

_"Are you ever coming back?"_ She asks.

_"Right now I don't know. Why?"_

_"Because there is something here you should see."_ She tells him.

_"Well whatever it is, it can wait__. Right?__"_ He asks hoping it wasn't Jude.

_"I guess since you aren't here anyway, I don't think it will matter unless you're gone permanently." _

_"What is it Sadie?"_

_"Nothing, just forget I mentioned it. But I would highly recommend you call a certain blonde that still lives here."_ She informs him then hangs up on him.

_"That was just weird. I should listen to the things that Darius sent me last week."_ He says to himself.

"_Who you talting to?"_ McCayla asks from the door way.

_"Myself, What are you doing up here munchkin?" _

_"Mommy said to ast you to play with me."_ She tells him.

_"Well I'll be down in a minute. So go ahead of me."_

_"Otay,"_ And with that she trotted from the door way and down the stairs to her play in her play room.

Tommy sat there for a few more seconds before making his way to the play room.

_"I want to play dolls untle Tommy."_ The three year old whined to her uncle.

_She can't be serious. I am a guy I don't know how to play with dolls._ He thought as he sat down and grabbed one of the stuffed dolls from the table in the middle of the room.

After two hours of playing different games like dolls to tea party to even dress up. Tommy finally got McCayla down for her nap at about one o'clock. Walking out of the pinkest room Tommy had ever seen, he heads to the Kitchen to find Isabel.

_"So you wanted to talk."_ He stated as he sat down at the kitchen table.

_"Is McCayla down for her nap?"_ He shook his head yes. _"Then yeah I do."_

_"Well what do you want to talk about?"_ He asks.

_"About you going back to Canada, Where you belong."_ She says looking away from him.

_"I am not going back. What happens if you get sick again?"_

_"I am not going to get sick again. You know the cancer is all gone. The doctor said I have a 95 chance of it __not __coming back. I have been well for the past two months. Nothing is going to happen to me. And besides there will be no reason for you to stay here."_ She explains to him.

_"Yeah I know what the doctor said but there is still a 5 chance of it coming back. And what do you mean no reason for me to stay here?"_ He confusingly wondered.

_"Well I have been thinking a lot about moving to a different __environment__, somewhere I haven't been since the last time I visited you."_

_"You want to move to Toronto."_

_"Yeah it will be an outstanding new adventure, and plus you are happiest when there. And there is this certain blonde that needs to know the truth."_ She reminds him.

_"When were you thinking of moving?"_

_"Well I want you to go back on __Saturday;__ I already made you plane reservations. I will be showing up with McCayla and all our stuff in about a month. I figured that you could find us a __house,__ because I know your apartment won't be big enough to fit all three of us. You can either find a house for me and McCayla or a House for all three of us. It all depends on if you want to live with your kid sister again."_ She points out all the details to him.

_"What time do I leave on Saturday?"_ he asks curiosity getting the best of him.

_"Ten __A.M... __So we will have to be there by nine to get you checked in. And this way you have more time to pack."_ She says with a smirk on her face.

_"I need to think this through. I have to call Darius and tell him. And we will be living together until I know you are in great health."_ And with that he made his way back upstairs.

* * *

Saturday came too quickly for Tommy. He spent Tuesday on the phone with Darius making arrangements to get a house for the three of them and getting his job in line for when he got back. Wednesday, he spent the day changing his flight so Isabel and McCayla. They didn't know this but he called in movers to pack up all the stuff on Thursday.

THURSDAY:

_"ISABEL,"_ Tommy yelled from the kitchen bright and early Thursday morning. "_I need you down here for a minute."_

_"I'm coming. And you know not to yell this early I haven't had my morning tea yet."_ She complained walking into the kitchen and starting the tea kettle.

_"I'm sorry. Where is the little one?"_ He asks.

_"She is upstairs still sleeping unlike the rest of us."_

_"Well I have some news for you."_ He pauses and she just stares at him waiting for him to continue.

"_And,"_

_"Pack a bag with a few essentials for you and McCayla. You are coming with me on Saturday_." He explains.

_"I can't do that. Tommy there is so much that needs to be done around here. I have pack up the house. You have to find a house for us to move into. I need to call movers."_

_"That is already taken care of. I called the movers yesterday. They will be here at noon to pack up the whole house. They will leave first thing in the morning towards Toronto. We'll leave Saturday morning, get to the house I bought already, with the help of Darius and they will be there when we get there_." He tells her.

_"Okay."_

_"Okay. Is that all you can say?"_ He asks worried.

_"Yeah okay. I knew this was going to happen, I just thought that it would be later. I would have__ had__ more time to think it through."_ She tells him.

The next two days flew by in a blur for Tommy. All he could think about was getting back to Jude.

_"We're here!!!"_ Isabel exclaimed as the plane landed and they made their way to baggage claim.

_"Yeah we are. Now can we please hurry up there is somewhere I need to be after I drop you off at the house."_ He tells her as he grabs their bags from the carousel.

_"Someone missed their artist a little too much."_ She patronizingly says to him.

He ignores her as he makes his way outside to the car he rented. He pops the truck and places their suitcases inside, while Isabel maneuvered McCayla's car seat into the car. And placing her into her seat, before situating herself in the front seat. By the time, Tommy, finally fit all the bags in the trunk and made his way to the driver seat both the girls had drifted off to sleep. He laughed as he started the car.

He made his way through the traffic to finally pull into the drive way of a beautiful two story red brick house. He parked the car in front of the garage door. After going into the house and placing their bags inside the door, he wakes up Isabel.

"_Bell, wake up we're here."_ He says as he shakes her lightly to wake her up.

_"Where are we Tom Tom?"_ She sleepily asked.

_"The house and the movers are here, they have already started to set up the living room so you can still sleep on the couch for now. I asked them not to bother __you, while you are here. I am going to go and see Darius. I need to speak with him."_ He told her as he grabbed the car keys on his way to the door. _"I'll be back in about an hour, unless something comes up."_

She watched him drive away, before pulling out her phone and making a very important call.

* * *

Tommy drove the twenty minute drive to G-major. He sat in the 2007 Toyota Corolla for a few minutes before finally exiting it and making his way into G-major. As he opened the door memories of three months back when he was truly happy.

_"G-major, how may I help you?"_ Sadie asks with her eyes down, working on something.

_"Can you tell Darius I am here?"_

_"Yeah give me one minu………….."_ Sadie stuttered off. "_Tommy?"_

_"Yeah Sadie it's me." _He replies to her bored.

_"What are you doing here?"_

_"I am here to see Darius."_

_"Hey Sadie have you seen Kwest?"_ Jude slowly finishing her question while looking up and seeing Tommy. _"Tommy_." She says in a mere whisper. She turns around and walks back into studio A, where she had just come from.

_"Jude wait!"_ Tommy exclaims.

She did not stop or turn around but just kept walking into the studio and locking the door.


	4. Teach Me How To Love

I know it has been like 2 weeks since I have updated. But school started and everything has just been crazy with school and Homework. But as I am sitting her now I am hoping to get this out as fast as possible so you don't have to wait even longer to get an update from me. Bold: Flashbacks.

Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize. I just use it to please you.

Locking herself in Studio A, Jude looks back on what has happened in the past few months. She didn't understand how her life could be turned upside down by just one guy. Though she has loved him since she was fifteen, she didn't believe that he had so much power over her.

_"I will not let this effect me."_ She kept chanting to herself.

Bang… bang… bang…

_"Come on Jude let me in."_ Sadie begged from outside the door. Jude just let her bang on the door and ask a million times for Jude to let her in. But all Jude does is sit there with her back to the door. She takes out her journal and decides to write those two letters, that Kwest suggested.

She starts the letter telling him that he isn't the one for her. Thinking back on the talk she had with Sadie, about a month ago.

**It had been two months since Tommy left and Jude was still in her funk, Sadie being the protective sister she is, was trying to help.**

_**"Jude enough of this. You have been moping around the house and Studio for two months now."**_** Sadie complains to Jude for the third day in a row.**_** "Why are you acting like this? It's not you were together."**_

_**"Sadie you don't understand. Something was off about the way he left."**_** Jude paused shaking her head at the memory. **_**"He asked me out that night. He asked me."**_** She whispered to herself as a tear rolled down her left cheek.**

_**"Oh Jude, I am so sorry I didn't know."**_** Sadie exclaims.**

_**"It's okay Sadie, I never told you because I knew you might be upset."**_

_**"Jude I have been a jerk to you this whole time thinking you had no right to be upset about him **__**leaving **__**when you had every righ**__**t, he broke your heart."**_** Sadie ****told her now knowing the truth.**

_**"Sadie, he's gone and as far as I can tell he isn't coming back,"**_** Jude said to her sister. **_**"You're right on both sides. I need to stop moping around for the sake of my job and music. But you are **__**also right with the fact that he broke my heart and I am **__**allowed to mope. I am going to stop and be happy."**_

_**"Just because I love you and don't want to see you hurt anymore. I am going to tell you, I am proud of you, because you r**__**ealized that,"**_** Sadie told her while wrapping her arms around her.**

_**"Thanks Sadie but I need you to let me do this on my own."**_** Jude told her.**

_**"I know you do but I am here when you need me"**_** Said Sadie as she leaves the room and lets Jude be.**

Jude looks around to see Sadie has gone and left her alone. She looks back to her Journal and reads what she has written:

_Dear Tommy,_

_White lines, how many __till__' I'm in your arms again?_

_I can't believe I let you in on the truth about "White lines". It may__ have been__ the right thing to do at the __time. But looking back now I am no longer sure. I love you. Man I have no idea why I couldn't say this to you before. But now I have come to the conclusion, that I can't love you._

_It's not that I am unwilling to love you it is just that I physically can't love you anymore. It just hurts too much to love you.__ You have broken my heart one too many times in the past. Do you remember our first kiss? It was in the dressing room at the Vinyl Pa__lace. You told me I was too young and that we couldn't and that you were sorry you led me on. I yelled at you, I couldn't believe I was falling for you. You were everything I hated about music__. Do you know that you made me feel worthless? I know you never meant to. I know your motives behind what you did. _

_Do you remember our second Kiss? It was much more painful than the first. I had just been dumped by Shay. You told me not to date him but I did. Well we know how the kiss turned out. It had to be forgotten and it didn't mean anything. But it did and still does. I knew in that moment that something changed I was not sure what but now I know that is was proof that I really did love you__. Then you Dated Sadie but I won't get into that._

_How about our third do you remember that one? We had just given Darius "White Lines.__ It is not that I don't regret that but I regret is the way it made me __felt__. It gave me so much hope. I don't know about you but I thought it cleared all the things in the past. Then that night happened. I can't go into details for you already know what happened._

_I bet that you don't know the moment I fell in love with you. It was the moment captured by the photographer. The picture where I am looking at you, while you strummed my guitar is the exact moment. You may not know this but I have that picture framed. I put it away a week ago thinking you weren't coming home._

_You came home today and as much as I wish it made me love you more, it doesn't. It only broke my heart worse. It showed me that even after everything you could come back and be like nothing happened. _

_So this is my goodbye. You have made me who I am today and for that I thank you. You were the first person I truly loved. And you were the one that helped my music grow to be what it is today. So thank you for all that you have done but I can't stand to be around you with all the hurt that you have also brought._

_Love,_

_Jude_

She read it over and over until her tears subsided. She heard a slight knocking. She turned hoping it wasn't Tommy. And to her surprise it was Darius. She walked over and unlocked the door. She didn't open it but just merely walk back to her chair.

"_Jude I know_," he said as gently as he could.

_"You know what?"_ She asked as she wiped her cheeks for any last tears.

_"Everything. The way you feel about Tommy. How he feels about you. Even that Kwest and Sadie love each other. I own this place. So I know everything."_ He jokes with her.

_"How do you know about Tommy and Me?"_ She asks.

_"Well I know because I can see what his leaving did to you. And well for how Tommy feels for you, he just told me."_

_"How does he feel about me?"_

_"Well that I can't tell you. He has to do on his own."_ He tells her with a little chuckle.

_"Well now I will never know."_ I say as a teasing manner but also being really serious.

_"You should talk to him."_ He urges her.

_"I can't. It is just too hard to look at him. And I have something I need to do before I can talk to him_." She explains not fully giving him details.

_"I can understand that. How about you take the rest of the night off? And then come in bright and early tomorrow for the meeting I will be having. 9:30 not a minute later."_ He says to her.

_"Okay, but do you mind if I stay here? There is something I need to speak with Kwest about and do with his help."_

_"Yeah you can stay. I'll send in Kwest."_ He gets up and leaves.

Meanwhile in the G-major lobby:

_"Why won't she talk to me?"_ Sadie asks Kwest for like the millionth time.

_"Sadie she needs time. How would feel if I had been gone for three months, then just showed up without any notice?"_ He answers her with a question.

_"I would feel terrible. I wouldn't want to talk to anyone."_

_"Well there you go."_ Studio A's door opens and out comes Darius as Kwest shows Sadie how Jude is feeling.

Darius makes his way back to his office, just as he gets to his office he turns and looks at Kwest.

_"Kwest studio __A__ now, Jude says she needs your help with something_." He says and walks right into his office and closes his door.

_"Why would Jude need your help?"_ Asks a very hurt Sadie.

_"I don't know maybe it has something to do with her music." He_ tries to answer. He walks over to studio A and leaves Sadie to sulk on her own. He knocks on the door before walking in.

"You need my help with something?"

_"Yeah, I do. I finished my first letter. Now I need you to press record while I record the song that goes with it. I already recorded the background music."_ Jude explains to him.

_"Okay. Well get in there."_ He ushers her into the recording booth.

_"I'm ready when you are. It is called 'Teach Me How __to__ Love'_" She says to him after getting her headphones on.

_"Teach me to love, take One in 5, 4, __3__."_ He said then mouthed 2 and 1.

"_Teach me how to love__  
Show me where I stand__  
Catch__ me__ when I fall  
Pick me up again  
Teach me how__ to feel  
When to take a breath__  
How do people heal  
when they__'re scared to death, _

_Teach me how to love  
when the sun turns to rain  
How to give too much,  
Without expecting back the same__  
Teach me how to love  
when I__ lost my way  
__How to not give up__  
When__ I__ wanna run away_

_Teach me how to love  
__Give me room to feel__  
Let me make mistakes__  
Help me mend my heart  
It always seems to break_

_Teach me how to love  
When the sun turns to rain__  
How to give too much  
Without expecting back the same__  
Teach me how to love  
when I__ lost my way__  
How to not give up  
__When I wanna run away__  
Teach me how to love_

_Love__  
Love is the answer they say  
__But it's hard to find it__  
I won't get out of my own way__  
Till__' I fall deep inside it_

_Teach me how to love  
when the sun turns to rain__  
How to give too much  
Without expecting back the same__  
Teach me how to love  
when I__ lost my way  
__How to not give up  
__When I wanna run away__  
Teach me how to love_

_Love_" She sings perfectly.

Jude stands there with silent tears rolling down her face. Her eyes are closed downcast. She sucks in a breath and begins to sob uncontrollably. Kwest sees her shoulders begin to shake terribly and gets up to walk over to her when a voice stops him.

_"No Kwest stay there."_ Jude demands. Kwest can't believe she knew he is going to her, for her eyes were _shut.__ "I am fine. You can send Sadie in now."_

He nods his head and walks in the other direction in order to get the older Harrison sister for the younger one. He looks to his left, down the hall to the other studios. No Sadie coming out of any of them. He looks to the right to the lobby, but still no Sadie. She wasn't even at her desk, rummaging through all the paper work she has been given.

_"__Where can she be?__"_ He thinks to himself. He walks in the direction of the back door hoping she just stepped outside for a minute. As he gets closer to the door he hears a muffled sobbing coming from within the women's restroom.

_"Sadie?"_ He asks while lightly knocking on the door.

_"Go away,"_ Kwest hears as sobbed request.

_"No, I was told to come and get you."_

_"Why? Didn't you help her with her feel__ings for Tommy, cause you are SO__ the person to go to. You know me, even though I am her sister__,"_ She yells through the door.

Kwest shakes his head at this, and then looks around to make sure no one is around before walking into the ladies' room.

_"Sadie, she needed my help with a song. That is all. She didn't talk to me. She asked me to come get you, she needs you."_ Kwest tells her while pulling her in for a hug and wiping away her tears.

_"But why couldn't that wait?"_ She wailed into his shirt.

_"Well I suggested she do something and she did it but she wanted to record this song before she totally finishes what I suggested."_ He explains to her without directly telling her the truth.

_"Okay,"_ She pulls away from him, and wipes her eyes once more before speaking again. _"I am okay now. I think I will go talk to her now."_ She pecks Kwest on the lips and smoothes out her hair and clothes before walking out of the restroom.

Kwest just stands there not knowing what to do since he was in the ladies room. He turns as he hears the door crack open. He looks around trying to find a good place to hide, not finding one he just stands there looking totally out of place.

_"Kwest!!!!"_ Portia says surprised to see him there.

_"I am just leaving,"_ He tells her on his way out.

_"What were you doing in here?"_ She asks her curiosity getting the best of her.

_"Um… Sadie was in here crying and I was looking for her and had to tell her something, she left without me, kind of weird, didn't know what to do."_ He rambles before continuing on out of the room.

_"I so don't want to know."_ Portia says before going on with her business.

Sadie walks into Studio A to find Jude writing in her journal.

_"You wanted to see me,"_ Sadie states as she sits down next to her.

_"What if I told you things aren't what they __seem__ to be Sadie?"_ Jude asks in a mere whisper.

_"What do you mean Jude?"_ a confused Sadie asks.

_"Do you remember about a month ago, we were talking about me getting over Tommy?"_ She asks.

_"Yeah. You told me the truth about you and Tommy."_ Sadie clarifies.

_"And you told me I had every right to mope because he broke my heart."_ She pauses to collect her thoughts. _"Well remember I told you I was going to stop because I deserve to be happy."_ She looks over at Sadie who shakes her head yes. _"Well I haven't stopped moping; I have just been really good about not showing anybody I was doing it."_ She looks down knowing Sadie wouldn't be mad but hurt that she didn't let her help with the healing process she was going through.

_"Why didn't you tell me sooner?"_ Sadie wonders.

_"Because I knew I needed to __do__ this on my own. And you told me you were proud of me, for trying to get over him." _

_"Jude I could have helped you. I am your sister I won't judge you."_ Sadie tells her as she pulls her in for a hug.

_"I know Sadie. I am sorry I have been lying to you about this."_ Jude apologizes.

_"It is okay, I understand."_ She looks out the window into the hall and sees Kwest smiling at the two of them_. "By the way dad wants you home for dinner. I would be there but Kwest is taking me out."_

_"Okay, I'll be there."_ Jude looks down at her phone and sees that it is 5:30. _"I guess I should go then. So I am not late."_ She gives Sadie a hug and lets her walk out the room to Kwest.

Jude gathers everything of hers; double checking, to make sure she didn't leave anything behind. She puts it in her bag, and walks out of G-major for the night. She heads over to her mustang and unlocks the door. She throws her bag in the back and gets in. Sitting there a minute before starting the car and driving off.

_"Hey Dad, I'm home."_ Jude calls as she sets her bag down by the door.

_"In the kitchen, sweetie."_

_"Hey dad how was your day?"_ She asks walking into the kitchen.

_"It was okay. Nothing good really happened."_ Stuart answered while finishing up the spaghetti he was cooking for dinner. _"__How about your d__ay?"_

_"Well nothing really happened in the morning but about two hours ago Tommy came back and then things got really fun."_ She answers sarcastically.

_"Really! What happened?"_ He asks giving her his full attention.

_"Nothing. I didn't even say two words to him. I just hid in Studio A."_ She tells him while sticking her face in her hands.

_"Well okay. Sounds like your day __was__ better than mine in the long run_." He states going back to fixing dinner.

There is a comfortable silence before Jude dares to speak her mind.

_"I have been thinking about him more and more lately,"_ she pauses, _"Why is that dad?"_

_"Because you have a sixth sense when it comes to him, and some how you know something that no one else knows about him. That is one of the reasons why and the fact that you are in love with him. And no matter what anyone says you don't have to get over him."_ Stuart looks at his youngest daughter as he tries to explain how her and Tommy's love works. _"Things happen for a reason sweetie. Maybe this is God's way of testing your love for each other. And nothing makes the heart grow fonder than distance."_

_"Thanks daddy. You always know just what to say to make me feel better."_ Jude says as she gives her father a hug. _"But if I have this sixth sense about him, why didn't I know that he was coming home?"_

_"Maybe it only works when you least expect it too." _Stuart answers his youngest daughters question while dishing out their dinner.

Their dinner went on with casual conversation. Tommy was not brought up again in the course of their night. Jude went over everything her father said to her. And though they made sense she just wasn't sure yet about anything. She knows she is in love with Tommy, and she knew that she wasn't going to give Tommy the letter and Song she wrote while in Studio A. She just didn't know if she was going to give him the Letter she was going to write either. Jude told herself that she needed to wait and see how things played out. And with that in mind she went to bed, not wanting to be up to go to the meeting that Darius told her about.


	5. Don't Pull Off My Wings

I'm updating again. I am only able to update when homework isn't murder on me. I will try to update every weekend, though sometimes it may take my longer. So here is the next installment to this story, I am figuring that the story is going to be longer than just 5 or 6 chapters.

Disclaimer: Don't own anything you recognize, I just use it for your liking. (Hopefully: P)

Beep… Beep… Beep…. Nine o'clock in the morning Jude's alarm clock blares in her sleeping ear. 9:30 rolls around and Jude is still lying in her bed staring at the ceiling. She had woken up at nine o'clock when her alarm clock first went off, but for some reason she just couldn't get herself to get up. Finally at 9:50 she gets out of bed and gets dressed. She quickly runs a brush through her hair, puts her shoes on and grabs her bags, runs down the stairs and jumps into her mustang. Racing to G-major, she shows up at exactly ten. She runs into the building, thinking she was going to get an earful from Darius for being late for the meeting.

_"I see you have decided to join us Jude,"_ Darius comments as she walks into the lobby. _"Lucky for you, I knew you would be late though I told you not to be, I scheduled the meeting for 10:05."_

_"Yeah well with the day I had yesterday I figured you'd understand."_

_"Yeah I understand."_ He says as he leads her to the conference room where everyone is waiting for Darius to start the meeting. _"Take a seat Jude and we'll begin."_

She looks around the room to find that the only empty seat is in between Tommy and Kwest. She sighs as she slowly makes her way to the only seat available.

_"So I am beginning this meeting with the aspect of Tommy coming back. As you all know he has been gone for the past three months. If you would like to know the reasons you have to take that up with him. I am here to tell you that he will be getting his old job back, producing Jude."_ He stops and waits for a reaction from her but none comes. He looks over at her and sees that she is just sitting there looking at him waiting for him to continue. He looks around the room to find that everyone in the room is looking at her too. _"Well with that out of the way, __Kwest you get to produce SME's solo album and since Patsy's album is almost finished you can get to theirs when hers is done. Kevin __** one of the new Producers **__you will produce the upcoming Instant Star's album__. There will also be a masquerade party in two weeks for Halloween is around the corner. Sadie I will need you to get with Portia to go over the details. That's it, __now__ get back to Work.__"_ And with that he ended the meeting.

Everyone left the conference room in a rush. Jude sits there staring at the place where Darius had just been talking. As she sits there she notices the empty chairs, she had stopped listening after Darius said she is going to be working with Tommy. She had seen him and everyone else looking at her for a reaction, she had even surprised herself when she didn't say anything.

_"Jude? You okay in here?"_ Sadie asks as she pokes her head back in ten minutes after leaving.

_"Huh, Oh yeah I'm fine Sadie."_ She replies inconvincibly

_"Okay, but if you need to talk I'm at my desk."_ Sadie informs her.

_"Yeah, I know where to find you, but seriously Sades I'm fine_." She pauses, _"So I just found out that the man I__'ve__ love__d__ for three years__ who used to be my best friend__, and__ disappeared for three months is back and going to be producing me in less than 24 hours. So what."_

_"You want to talk about it?"_

_"No, I need to go home. I'm gonna go talk to Darius."_ She grabs her bag and pushes her chair away from the table. She walks up to Sadie who stayed in the door way the whole time, kisses her on the cheek, _"Bye Sades, I'll see you when you come home."_ And with that she is on her way to her boss's gold office.

_"You think she_ _is going to be okay with this Sadie?"_ Tommy asks as he sees Jude go into Darius's office after she knocks on the door.

_"I think she will be but I think she needs time to really grasp the fact that you are back for good__. And not going anywhere_." She tells him honestly.

_"That is what I thought."_ He says walking off only to have his phone ring. He looks at his phone to see it is Isabel. _"Hey is everything okay?"_

_"Yeah everything is fine. But I was if I would be able to stop by to see you and Darius today and maybe meet Jude."_ She somewhat asks.

"_Yeah that is fine with me but I am not sure you will be able to meet Jude I think she is leaving right now."_

_"What did you do already?"_ She accuses him.

_"I haven't done anything to her." _Hequickly defends himself.

_"Well do me a favor and turn around."_

_"Okay,"_ he turns to find his sister holding his niece's hand about ten feet in front of him.

_"What are you doing here?"_

_"Well I asked if I could come by I never specified when."_ She lets go of McCayla's hand and watches the little girl run over to her uncle.

_"Untle Tommy!"_ She yells excitedly.

_"Hey beautiful, how are you doing today?"_ She asks her as he picks her up.

_"I'm doing otay!"_

_"Sadie Darius said I could go home."_ Jude yells at Sadie before walking right into Tommy and McCayla. _"Oh I am so sorry. I wasn't watching where I was going."_ She looks up see Tommy holding a child.

"That is okay Jude."

_"Oh my god, this can't be happening. There is no way." _She rambles_, "You have a daughter, that's why you left."_

"No."

_"Yes. And let me guess the beautiful brunette is her mother_." She says as she points to Isabel.

_"Well yes she is the mother,"_

_"Well what do you know__ I'm right."_ She says sarcastically cutting him off.

_"You're right I am her mother but Tommy is not her Father."_ Isabel finally speaks up. _"That would be totally gross. __McCayla who is__ that__ holding you?" _She asks her daughter to prove her point.

_"UNTLE TOMMY. Mommy you know that." _The little girl exclaims

_"See, that would just be wrong if she were his daughter. And you must be Jude, I'm his sister Isabel but you can call me bell."_

Jude blushes, _"I'm sorry. I over reacted and yes I am Jude. How'd you know?"_

_"Untle Tommy is that the __Rot__ Goddess, Princess you tell me stories about."_

_"Yep that's her." _He answers her as he blushes looking at Jude.

_"He talked about you non-stop to her, and well I would find him looking at a picture of you in his wallet, though you had red hair in it."_ Isabel answers Jude's question.

_"Oh okay. I should get going."_ Jude says trying to make her way past all three of them.

_"Where are you going __Rot__ goddess, princess__?"_ McCayla asks.

_"I am going home munchkin."_ She says as she walks up to where Tommy is holding McCayla.

_"Why did I do __somet__ing wrong?"_ The little blued eyed girl asks.

_"No sweetie, you didn't."_

_"Den why are you leabing?"_

_"Because I can't be in the same room as your uncle right now."_ She tells her but is looking directly into Tommy's eyes.

_"Untle Tommy, what'd you do to her?"_ She demanded to know.

_"I don't know sweetheart."_ He answers as he watches Jude head toward the door.

_"JUDE,"_ McCayla screams just as she puts her hand on the door knob.

_Don't turn around Jude._ _**She is just a little girl don't make her sad. **_She battles in her head before turning around. Though she doesn't make a move to go forward.

_"Untle Tommy put me down,"_ McCayla orders him and he complies with her demand. She runs over to Jude and Jude kneels down to be eye to eye with her. _"Please don't go. I am sorry for whatever untle Tommy did. He is a total goober sometimes__."_

Jude laughed besides herself. _"I am sorry munchkin but I have to go."_ She gives the little girl a hug and whispers in her ear, _"I love your untle Tommy so I know I will love you too. Maybe we can have a day together, just us girls."_

_"Mommy too?"_

_"Yep mommy too."_

_"Can I tell untle Tommy what you told me?"_ She asks.

_"Sure you can but can you do it after I go."_ She bargains with the little girl she was holding onto by her upper arms and looking up at Tommy standing next to Isabel; watching the two of them from about 30 feet away. McCayla nodded her head and Jude gave her one more hug and a kiss on her forehead before standing up and walking out the door.

Isabel picks up McCayla and hands her back to Tommy before going after Jude. _"Here hold her."_

_"Jude."_ Isabel yells just as she sees her opening her car door. She jogs over to her.

_"Yeah."_

_"What did you say to McCayla?"_

_"I told her I love Tommy and that I knew I would love her and that maybe we could have a day together just us girls, you included of course_." Jude explains to her as she shuts her door and leans on it.

_"Oh. You do know she is going to tell Tommy that you told her you love him right?"_ Isabel asks.

_"Yeah I know, better her than me. And besides it will help me." _

_"Help you with what exactly?"_ A very confused Isabel asks.

_"If you're around long enough you'll see."_ Jude answers with a very big grin on her face. _"Now I would love to stay and chat but I have to go home and write a very important letter. It was nice meeting you."_

_"Nice meeting you too. Are you free tomorrow__ afternoon?"_ Isabel asks getting out of the way as Jude starts her car.

_"I'll have to talk to Darius but yeah I should be. Come in with Tommy tomorrow__, and watch my recording session and then we can do whatever you want to do."_

_"Why can't I just pick you up when you're done?"_

_"I'm gone need someone there to help me keep my emotions in check when I record tomorrow and since my emotions have to deal with your brother I think you are the best candidate. Now I really have to go sorry."_

_"Bye."_ Isabel had a funny feeling in the pit of her stomach pertaining to the recording session to take place tomorrow as she walked back into to G-major.

_"Is that Isabel I see walking in through my doors?" _

_"Well if it isn't the big bad Darius Mills?"_

_"You know it. How have you been girl?"_

_"I am doing much better than I was three months ago. How about you big shot?"_

_"I am doing well. Now come over here and give me a hug."_ He holds his arms out for her.

Jude arrives home to see that her dad is also home.

_"Hey dad, I'm home from work."_ She calls making her way up the stairs. _"I'm going up to my room. Yell for me if you need me."_

_"Okay sweetheart, I'll come and get you when dinner is ready." _Stuart calls from inside the kitchen.

She walks up the rest of the stairs and into her room. She drops her bag on the floor and flops onto her bed. She lays there awhile before sitting up and grabbing her bag for her notebook. She had a letter to write and she could not procrastinate any longer. She flips her notebook to a blank page and uncaps her pen and begins to write her final letter.

_Dear Tommy,_

_If you are reading this letter than you have already read my other one. I needed you to read that one first for I was afraid that I may never give you this one. There are things in the other one that are as you will see very untrue. _

_**"Three months and I'm still sober"**_

_That is a lot to say in one little fragment of a sentence that could explain my whole world to you. I know that there is a reason for why you left. It was because of your sister and McCayla, though I don't know exactly what the reasons are. I have to tell that in the last three months that I have really wanted to do things that are very unlike me but I realized that if I could make it through this than /I could make it through __anything_

_I am afraid of everything around me. __I am afraid of you and what you make me feel when I am around you. I am afraid of how you make me feel even when I am not with you. I am afraid that everyone can see through the mask I have been wearing for the last two months. I am afraid of how I feel for you. I am afraid of the things I feel when I am around you. I am afraid of what Darius would think if he knew how we felt for each other, but I guess he doesn't care __because__ you told him how you feel about me and he already knew how I felt about you. My biggest question for you was: How do you know how I feel if, you have no idea what you feel. But I guess you know now._

_I am not the little girl you left behind. I am this new woman that has loved you these past two years and yet you still think I am just some little girl who is wasting her time on you. Let me get this through your head I am no longer the Jude you knew. I have grown to be this amazing woman who knows exactly what she wants and that happens to be you. And if that makes you uncomfortable well then too damn bad__ life is not always how you want it to be.__ I know this is straight forward but I need you to know that I have changed and I am not the same girl you left behind. I am a more mature girl yet in a moment's notice I could go back to my old ways to be in my comfort zone. _

_This letter is to let you know that I love you and I want to be with you and only you. I know it has taken me a long time to tell you this. Though I have a suspicious feeling everyone who knows me well already know this. As you read in my other letter, you know when I first fell in love with you and all the other moments in the time that I have known you that mean the world to me. Though I used them as proof for reasons I can't be with you. I know now that through all that pain, I know that there was love behind each act. And all of it leads us here. Wherever that may be. It is up to you whe__re we go from here. I am in love with you and it will never change. No matter how many times you break my heart. Though I know one day there will be no more pain between the two of us. _

_ I love you and always will. I am sorry that the only way I could through to you is by this letter. Now I am going to walk away and it is your choice to follow me and if you don't I will understand. Not everything is supposed to work out.__ Though I am into wishful thinking that you won't disappoint._

_Love__ Always and Forever_

_ Jude_

_"Jude dinner is ready."_ Her father says to her as he pokes his head into her room.

_"Okay I'll be down in a minute."_

_"Okey dokey."_

She shakes her head at her dad. He could be a really goofball sometimes. She looks at her letter once more before setting it aside and making her way down stairs.

_"Mmm, that smells good dad. What is it?"_

_"That would be Parmesan Chicken. Now set the table. Sadie is working late and then going out with Kwest again. I swear it seems like I haven't seen her in weeks."_ Stuart tells Jude while getting the orange juice from the fridge.

_"You know you're right. It seems like lately she is always with Kwest, I think it is getting pretty serious." _Jude says while setting two place mats on the kitchen table. She finishes up setting the table with the glasses.

_"Dad this is so good. Where'd you find the recipe for it?" _She asks after taking a few bites.

_"I've always known how to make it. Your mother just preferred to cook, so I was never able to make it.__"_ He answers before taking a few more bites. _"So how was work? I see you came home early. Why is that? Anything to do with Tommy?" _He questions her.

_"Work was okay. I found out that Darius has put Tommy on my Album as Producer. I came home early because I didn't feel like working with him today for he just came home yesterday and I am not ready to work with him."_

_"I bet there is a reason why Darius put you back together. You guys make a great team. And there is no reason to jeopardize your music because of how you feel about him. And I know that you know he is your biggest muse. So use what you feel about this whole thing and write the best album you've ever made."_ He reasons with his youngest daughter.

_"Dad, __May__ I be excused I need to go back to the Studio before it is too late."_

_"Yeah sweetheart you may."_

Jude pushes away from the table and up to her room. She grabs everything she is going to need, then races back down the stairs and out the door. Yelling _"Bye Dad"_ just as the door slams.

Tommy, Isabel and McCayla are sitting in Studio a talking about what happened with Jude before she left.

_"I can't believe she thought McCayla was yours. That is too funny."_ Bell says giggling.

_"I thought she was going to rip my head off because of it."_

_"She loves you__Untle__ Tommy, she no rip off you head."_ McCayla states from her spot on the ground.

_"How do you know that sweetheart?" _He asks.

_"Because I told her I did." _Jude answers from the door way. _"And before you say anything, I need you to read something and listen to a song I recorded."_

_"I think I will take McCayla and go get something to eat." _Isabel kind of, sort of suggests.

_"No you can stay, I won't be here long."_ Jude tells her as she walks into the recording booth.

_"Alrighty then, I guess I will stay."_

_"Jude don't you think we should talk first?"_ Tommy asks following her into the recording booth.

_"No not yet. There are things you need to know before we can talk. And the only way I know how to tell you is through song." _She explains to him.

_"Well then what do you need me to do." _He asks.

_"I want you to read this letter first and listen to this song. I know that you won't understand it at first but it will later when you read the other letter I wrote." _Jude says handing him the first letter and Teach Me How To Love.

Tommy walks back into the sound booth and sits in his chair. He opens the cd case and puts the cd into the player. Before he presses play he opens the letter and starts to read. Jude and Isabel watch his face go from sadness to understanding to hurt and back to understanding. Though he never looks at her when finished Jude knows he is.

_"Like I said you will not understand but you will."_

_"What do you mean I don't understand__ I understand perfectly fine."_ He practically yells at her.

_"Well maybe this will explain it, can you press play on the soundboard?"_ She asks when she finally hears the opening sounds of the music she had recorded earlier in the week, knowing she would really need it, she starts singing.

_"__You know I'm fragile__  
Yeah, you are too__  
You try to hide it  
__I see through you_

_You want some insurance baby__  
But I think you know__  
That doesn't come with me  
__Baby, let go_

_Don't pull off my wings  
__I wanna fly away to better things__  
I want you there to survive__  
When your heart sings__  
And we'll be free together__  
Feeling everything__  
Don't pull off my wings_

__

I always wonder_  
If those who control__  
Are really most frightened__  
Deep down in their soul__  
Lets bathe in each moment baby__  
They're just passing by  
__Everyone one of them different__  
Like clouds in the sky_

_Don't pull off my wings__  
I wanna fly away to better things__  
I want you there to survive__  
When your heart sings__  
And we'll be free together__  
Feeling everything__  
Don't pull off my wings_

_Don't pull away__  
Don't hold back  
__Baby, pain is what happens when you resist love__  
Trust that with grace, we'll embrace, all that's coming__  
And let it keep lifting us up_

_I wanna fly__  
Fly away together__  
Soaring through life  
__So don't be afraid__  
Cause I'll be with you baby__  
All of the way_

_Don't pull off my wings__  
Iwanna fly away to better things__  
I want you there to survive__  
When your heart sings__  
And we'll be free together_

_Feeling everything__  
Na na na na, na na na na  
__Don't pull off my wings__  
Na na na na, na na na na_

_Feeling everything, don't pull off my wings.__"_ She sings with light tears streaming down her face.

She bends down and grabs the second letter and walks into the sound booth and hands him the second letter before walking out of G-major all together.

_"I knew she loved you." _Isabel states after Tommy finishes his letter.

_"I have to go after her," _He says while jumping up from his chair and chasing after Jude. Running out the door and not seeing her car anywhere, he realizes he missed her.

_"I wondered how long it would take you. Though I figured you would be hot on my tail."_ Jude jokes while leaning against the wall, watching him battle with himself for not getting to her faster.

_"I thought you left already."_

_"Well I thought about it but I figured that I should explain it to you." _Jude explains.

_"Well so far I have gathered that you love me. I'm not really sure if you want to be with me or not but I am thinking you do."_

_"I was so angry and hurt by you, that I needed to show you the reasons why I couldn't be with you. You have always been the one to hurt me, but I always knew deep down that there was a reason but I never really knew what it was."_ She pauses as she slid down to sit on the ground. She puts her hands over her face and rubs her face before continuing. _"Then I realized__, I love you so much, that all the pain you have caused me doesn't even compare to how I feel about you."_

_"I really don't know what to say."_

_"Of course you don't."_ She stands up and walks off, leaving a very indifferent Tommy behind.

_"Jude Wait."_ He hollers after her.

_"I've been waiting a long time for you, I am tired of waiting. Make your move now before it's too late."_

_"I Love you Too."_ He yells as he runs toward her to stop her from getting in her car, that was parked behind his Hummer. _"I've fell in love with you the same moment that you did me. I __may have said to take back that kiss but it haunts me every day. I love you, I always have. But you have to understand that I am terrified of my feelings for you. I have never felt this way for anyone."_

Jude stood there looking him in the eye and seeing the sincerity in them. She has tears freely falling down her face.

_"I'm sorry, so sorry. I never meant any if those things to happen." _Tommy apologizes pulling Jude into a tight embrace.

They stood there for a good amount of time. Tommy just holding Jude as she cried into his shirt.

_"I hate to break up this love fest but I have a three year old who is starving and a __twenty-two year old who gets very cranky when she doesn't eat." _ Isabel yells interrupting the two's precious moment.

_"Well then I guess you need to go find someplace to eat."_ Jude Hollers at her.

_"Do you know any good places?" _

_"Yeah, it's called home."_

_"Coolio, what is there?"_

_"My Dad's home-cookin'. And besides I think we need to talk." _ Jude answers Isabel before directing her last comment to Tommy.

_"Yeah I believe we do. So do you think it will be okay with your dad if we come over for dinner?"_

_"__Yeah he won't mind, we already ate, before I came back." _She pauses grabbing her keys from her pocket._ "I'll see you at my house. Get those two there before you get your head ripped off by your sister." _She gives him a peck on the lips before getting in her car.


	6. The Talk

I know I haven't updated in awhile but many things have gone wrong. First off I was in a depression. Then I was behind in school. And now I am in the middle of the Fire in Southern California, I am fine and have not been evacuated from my home. But this does nothing for my nerves. So I am trying to work on this to keep my mind off of the situation at hand.

* * *

Dinner went off without a hitch. Everyone got along very well. Jude and Tommy were not able to talk. She kept putting it off. She was the one who had opened up this can of worms but she has yet to deal with them. Tommy tried to get her to talk and she would make an excuse not to. Like she was talk to McCayla, or Isabel was telling her a story about while he was gone. He finally got the hint and backed off. He went to talk with Stuart for the rest of the night. Tommy and Isabel left by nine, for McCayla had fallen asleep.

* * *

_I know he is here. I can feel his presence. _Jude thinks to herself as she lies in bed. She was to be at G-major about two hours ago but she decided to sleep in and go in later. But since she had fully woken up she has this feeling that Tommy is somewhere close by though he is supposed to be at the studio working on her album. She grabs her blankets and throws them off her to the other side of her bed. She sits up and swings her legs over the side of the bed while stretching.

_"Jude, Are you up yet?"_ Stuart hollers at her from the bottom of the stairs.

_"Yeah dad, I am getting in the shower now."_

_"Didn't you have to be at the studio hours ago?"_ He asks.

_"Yeah dad, but I wasn't feeling well so I stayed in bed." _She says as she walks to the top of the stairs. _"I am going to leave in about 45 minutes."_ She says and turns around walking into the bathroom.

Stuart shakes his head and heads into the kitchen. He opens the fridge door and pulls out a carton of Juice.

_"Well there you go. She will be there in an hour." _He says to the person sitting at the kitchen counter.

_"Thank you Mr. Harrison. I was worried about her when she didn't show up at work."_

_"I know you were Tommy, but I need you to know that she is still dealing and you have to let her."_

_"I should get going. Don't tell her I was he__re, it might freak her out. And we really don't want that right now." _Tommy requests as he picks up his jacket and walks out of the kitchen.

Jude hops into the shower and quickly washes her hair. She realized before she got in the shower that she couldn't take that long. She had to have a new song by the end of the day and she was already over two hours late. She hops out of the shower and quickly dries herself. She gets dressed, runs a brush through her hair and brushes her teeth, before she runs to her room and grabs her bag before racing into the kitchen grabbing a bagel and runs out the door, yelling a quick good-bye to her dad. But once outside she comes to an abrupt stop. There leaning against the passenger side door of his infamous viper is Tommy looking as good as ever. Jude standing there with her bagel in her mouth digging in her bag to find her keys just stays put, not moving a muscle just staring at him.

_So I was right. He was here and I could feel his presence. Does that mean he was inside?_ She thinks to herself while staring at him.

_"So you gonna stand there all day?"_ Tommy questions with a smirk.

_"Shove it,"_ Jude replies but the message doesn't come across like she wanted it to with the bagel in her mouth.

_"What was that I didn't understand you?"_ He asks with a smile.

Pulling the bagel out of her mouth, _"I said shove it." _She remarks with a smile.

_"Not very nice Harrison, since I came to check up on you."_

_"Yeah well you didn't have too."_ She tells him walking toward him.

_"Yeah I know I didn't have to, but this way I thought we could talk while I take you to G-major."_ He explains his motive to her.

_"Who said that I need a ride to work in the first place?" _she questions.

_"No one, but I thought I would be nice." _

_"Well in that case, thank you." _She says smiling gratefully.

Continuing to his car she finishes her bagel. Tommy opens the door for her.

_"Thank you." _She leans over and gives him a kiss on the cheek.

_"You're welcome, big eyes!"_He says while shutting her door. He walks around the car to his side. He gets in and starts the car, putting it in first and driving away. The first few minutes of the car ride were in awkward silence. Not five minutes after starting the drive to G-major and deafening silence, Jude was already worried about the talk Tommy said they needed to have.

_"So, you said we needed to talk?"_ Jude asks because of the deadly silence in the car.

_"Yeah, like __we were__ supposed to last night, but you avoided it at all costs__. Was there a reason for that?"_

Jude sinks in her seat a little and turns to look out the window. _"If I said yes would you be mad?"_

Tommy looks at her and shakes his head but realizing that she wasn't looking at him, he just answers. _"No, I wouldn't be __mad;__ I just want to know why."_

_"Remember when you let __me in on my seventeenth birthday?"_ She turns to face him finally and saw him shake his head. _"Well you made that birthday my best. I was so happy about that and then we kissed in D's office and that just made my freaking year. And then you asked me on our date, I was so happy. I thought we were finally going to get our chance. But out of nowhere you left. I had no idea whe__re you were. I was so afraid I __would never see you again. And as Happy as I seemed, I wasn't I was just getting better at hiding it.__ So when you came home, I was afraid to go back down that road. I knew that even though we were never truly together I loved you no matter what anyone said._" She pauses letting the tears she has in her eyes fall freely down her face. _"But then I talked to my dad and he helped me see some things I had been over looking. Then Isabel and McCayla said some things to me the day I met them and they even cleared a few things up. I also didn't want to ruin what we had even if we never were in a real relationship. You still meant so much to me and I couldn't take the rejection that could go along with putting my feelings out there."_She finishes taking in a breath. Tommy sits there quietly taking all that she has to say. After him not saying anything; Jude begins to worry about her confession.

He sits there for what seems like hours to her. Jude turns back in her seat and stares out the window again. Though her tears had stopped only moments before; they start up again after Tommy's silence became unbearable. She sits there silently sobbing with her body shaking. Tommy realizing he hasn't said anything looks over to see her shaking. He takes his hand off the stick shift and grabs her left hand. Jude felt this and only looks down at their hands entwined.

_"Jude…"_ Tommy sighs before going on. _"__I know that… Things in the past have happened. And I know that most if not all are my fault. I am sorry for everything that has happened in which it hurt you. There are things that I did because I thought it would help, or protect you. And even then, I knew that they would hurt you in one way or another whether I wanted it to or not."_ He squeezes her hand and looks over at her to see if she would look at him. She slightly moves her head but not to look at him like he hoped for. _"I never, ever, not once meant to hurt you. I fell in love with you the day I met you and knew for sure the second day I spent with you. But I wouldn't let myself see my true feelings for you. I hated that I hurt you on your birthday, and then by dating Sadie, it was my way of getting my mind off you by getting with the next best thing, but you know that no one could be as great as the real thing. I'm so sorry that I was a Jackass the first year of knowing you. But in that I became a better man and you know that. I wouldn't be who I am today without you and your love." _He let that settle in the air before pulling into the parking lot of G-major.

Neither makes the attempt to move as they sit there. They continue to hold hands and sit in silence. Jude finally looks up at him. Though never once does she say a word for she knows he had more to say, but she has to let him say it before he never does.

_"My sister had cancer and for awhile it seemed like she was going to be fine. Then three months ago she got really sick because of it." _He let a tear slide down his cheek before he attempts to finish. _"I knew she was sick, but I also knew that she was okay. But then my dad showed up at your concert that night and I knew it was serious. But I also didn't want to leave you. I was so upset about leaving and that my sister was sick that I was a jerk to you when I left. I regret they way I acted toward you. But I went to __Montana and took care of my sister, told stories to my niece about you. I missed you so much. But I didn't think I deserved to come back. Two months ago my sister was given a clean bill of health. But I was too afraid to come home and face you. So I called Darius and had him send me work. I figured that he would send me some of your music but he didn't and I had no idea why. So I called him about two weeks ago and asked him. He told me you hadn't recorded anything in almost 3 months and I felt so bad." _ He stays silent trying to figure out what to say. Jude looks over at him and finally sees the things he has been through these last couple of months.

Grabbing his face she makes him look at her while she speaks to him. _"I was upset and angry at you. I was hurt but I knew something was wrong the moment you walked into the restaurant. I knew you would tell me eventually but when you didn't show up for weeks it only turned for the worst.__ I wasn't able to sleep let alone write or record. Then one day I finally slept and woke up with a song in my head. Recorded it and then you showed up." _She sees his eyes change to sad to guilty_. "And in all that time did I not once blame you for any of it. __Though I was upset that my one true inspiration had left.__ I missed you so much." _ She gives him a peck on the lips and leans her forehead against his.

_"I'm sorry…" _he inhales her scent and continues. _"I shouldn't have left the way I did. I should have told you what was going on. I knew you could have handled it but I couldn't even handle it. I am so sorry for all that I have put you through in the last two years."_

They sit there for a few minutes with their foreheads touching.

_"I think we should go inside. I'm already really late and plus I have a song to record." _Jude says breaking their comfortable silence that they had been in.

_"Yeah I think you are right." _Tommy replies, pulling his hand from hers and grabbing the keys from the ignition. He opens his door and steps out of his car making his way around to her side to open the door for her.

_"Thank you, kind sir." _Jude thanks him with a playful accent.

_"You're very welcome, bright eyes."_ Tommy replies while grabbing her hand to help her.

She grabs her bag from the floor of the car and shuts the door. Tommy holds his hand out for her, she grabs it and they walk to the doors of G-major. Just before entering the building Tommy stops and turns to Jude. She looks at him in the kind of way as to ask "What's wrong?"

_"Before we go in there I need you to know that the only ones who know about our confessions are Isabel and McCayla."_

Jude sighs, _"Yeah I know and what better way for everyone to find out then by walking in holding hands, it's not like anyone can do anything about it." _She says telling what is on her heart.

_"Yeah I know I just want to make sure you are prepared for what is about to happen." _

_"All I know is that I am ready to go in there and make music with the man I love."_

_"I am ready to do the same with the woman I love." _They lean in and passionately kiss. Little do they know that someone is watching the festivities. _"Let's go in."_

_"Yeah, it'__s time to face the people we call friends and family."_

Grabbing the door handle, Tommy nods his head in agreement while pulling Jude to him. He wraps his arm around her waist, as she wraps her arm around his, interlocking their hands together. They smile at each other and walk right into the lobby of G-major. Both silently praying nothing goes wrong.


End file.
